


Grimmauld Square Sex Files

by LittleBlackLily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, but I'm simply not good at it so probably plot will surface later on, pwp for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackLily/pseuds/LittleBlackLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU story about twelve young people being forced to fight and live together, and how they start to sleeping with each other just to feel alive.<br/>AKA: drabbles inspired by rabid plotbunnies combined with practically pwp sexy times involving crack pairings. please beware of my attempts at humour.<br/>Contains: 60% gryffindors, some slytherins, and a bunch of others</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic is a result of a very bad case of a splitting headache: When non of the painkillers seemed to work, I’ve turned to other distraction techniques, like absolutely inappropriate thinking about certain HP characters. After a few minutes of imagining them doing absolutely crazy things, I slipped to a slumber, and after an hour of refreshing sleep the pain was mostly gone, but I was also landed with a bunch of rabid plotbunnies. *sighs*  
> What could a poor dirty minded slashwriter do now in this case?  
> So this will contain mostly one-shots, but I don’t know yet, where to take this. Maybe there will be feelings involved later, but for now it’s just what it seems: a bunch of teenagers fucking around just to feel alive.  
> Sorry, and thank you. You may leave now - or jump in. I can’t promise you anything…  
> Warnings: pure unadulterated teenage (they are probably 17-18, so adults there) sex: het, slash, femslash, all sorts of kinkiness, bunch of crazy-rabid plotbunnies, extreme pairings.  
> Contains: 60% gryffindors, some slytherins, and a bunch of others

Chapter 1 - Prologue to Madness

 

They all sat together in their hastily arranged “common room” in the basement of the Grimmauld Square Headquarters.  
It had been their home for a little over three weeks now.  
Ron was still complaining about the few light, and why it had been decided to put them here of all places, to help the Slytherins feel at home!?

Despite his ramblings, he knew as well as everyone else that there was not much of a choice. The house was full of muggleborn wizards and witches, full families, and that there was a few other quarters – some in the countryside, some in London, for example in the St Mungo’s - that were given extra security and now accepting those in need.

It was strange how little time they needed to get used to each other, and how they fallen into the habit of dividing their time between getting to raids and researching at home – they hasn’t been here for a month yet. They were a colorful and very unlikely group. They not particularly liked each other at first, but they learned how to respect, and help one another – working as a team was a question of live or die.

The last week was almost silent here in the basement, even Ron stopped bickering about how sharing a room with Draco and Blaise would scar him for life.

*****

“You know what they are doing in their spare time… I mean, the elders.” Ginny started the conversation around the crackling fire, when they were just hanging around after a tiring day.

“What do you mean, sis?” Ron blinked, not understanding the point. Maybe because Hermione was massaging his knotted shoulders, to bring some life back into his aching back and arms. 

“You know… that fucking around thing.” Ginny offered casually.

“What?!” Ron’s eye widened instantly. Draco snickered.

“I wouldn’t believe that you hadn’t noticed it, Weasley.” He grinned.  
“I had” said Ginny turning to Draco with a vicious smile.

“Okay then. I meant Ron. Geez.”

“Thanks” Ginny nodded. “So what do you think about it?”

“I still not see it… How?” Ron babbled. “Remus and Dora are together, and… I don’t know.”

Draco turned his eyes to the ceiling as if he was forced to deal with an imbecile “Well, they are together. Sort of. But Remus still sleeps with Severus sometimes.”

“Yeah” Hermione agreed. “And I also happened to hear yesterday when Dora moaned in the kitchen on the second floor, and the name she called seemed to be Kingsley’s…”

“Whoa…” Ron sat there with wide eyes. “That sounds crazy.”

“Why?” Hermione asked, her hands stilling, and Ron moaned as the blissful kneading stopped. “They are just…trying to feel alive. I guess.”

“They are doing even more then us. They still think we are too young for some missions. They go out there everyday with a very good chance to not coming back that night.” Dean said in an even voice.

“It seems… acceptable, if not right.” Draco offered. “Sometimes I feel like I’m dead already, just not completely, and waiting for the knut to drop, and for some of those barbarians to finish the work.”

Luna was nodding slowly, and Harry still didn’t say anything, just stared into the flames coldly.

Hermione looked around the room. Twelve young men and woman. If fate was fair, they should be living their life in peace, still they are here, hiding in a place under the ground, and risking their life day after day, without seeing an end to it in the near future. “We could do this.” She stated in a calm voice. “If you want.”

“What?” Ron asked, and brushed off her hands from his shoulder. He turned to her questioningly. “You are sure not speaking about what I think you are. Are you?”

“Having sex with each other?” Hermione offered a mischievous smile.

“Oh my God” Ron growled, and he hid his face into his palms. It did nothing to hide that he turned to the colour of a ripe tomato.

“Why, Granger, aren’t you, and Weasley together?” Blaise joined in, obviously interested.

“Well, Blaise, me and Ron, we are… sort of. We were experimenting. But so did I with a couple of other people too.” The girl’s eyes darted to Ginny for a moment, and then to Harry and Dean.

“Sounds interesting” Draco seemed intrigued. “How do you think we should do it? Taking turns is okay. But just heading off to shag with the person closest to you now would be a bit itchy for some of us, I think” he glanced at Ron.

“Herm, I don’t think, this is a very good idea” Harry offered. “There are more boys then girls.”

“And that means...?” Pansy asked with an angelic smile.

“Well, sod off, Pansy. How the heck would we make up pairs, like this?”

Hermione glanced at the other girl, and she shrugged and took her side instead of Harry’s. “Well, as far as I know, most of our boys are either bi, gay, or at least have an experimenting spirit.”

“Do we now?” Draco smirked.

“Don’t you?” Hermione matched his expression.

“What if we make up new pairs for every night? With that pairing magic Snape used back there in potions classes.” Ginny offered. “After that, the new pair got to decide if they are interested in each other as in having sex, or they could just spend a night with playing chess, giving each other a massage, or telling stories.”

“Sounds fair to me” Blaise nodded. “Yeah” offered Pansy, and Draco also nodded.

“I’m in” Dean shrugged, Luna softly said yes next to him.

“Ron? Harry?” Hermione asked her friends, and though they seemed a bit wary-eyed they agreed. “Nev? Ernie? It won’t hurt” she offered the two boys sitting in the furthest end of the room. They looked at each other, and at last shrugged. Milly blushed a bit, but nodded nevertheless.

“Then we are all in, I guess” Herm smiled at Ginny. “Let’s get on with that pairing.”

“Now?” Ron’s voice was like a squeak. 

“We might as well” Blaise rolled his eyes. “Or you are afraid that I might get your girlfriend for a night?” he teased Ron. He turned to Hermione, and send her an appreciating smile. The mudb… the girl not just had brains but also courage, and a vicious tongue too. She could shut up Malfoy in more than one occasion, and that was something. Also she seemed fiery – and Blaise guessed she would be pleasantly inventive in bed.

“I’m not his girlfriend” Hermione stated, her voice carrying ‘not yet’, but her smile never wavered, and she urged everybody closer. “Let’s form a circle”

“Everybody get your right hand inside. Palms down.” Ginny ordered. “Hm. Six pairs.” She conjured up six different coloured magical strings with a flick of her wand. They were not solid, more like liquid beams of light. “Now, everybody gets the one, who will be on the opposite end of their string. ” With an elegant flick of her wand she mixed the strings, and they started curling around each other, and in the end their movement calmed down, and they attached themselves to someone’s wrist.

They stared at each other for a while. Searching for the other person wearing the same color as them on their wrist, and there were tentative smiles and careful glances. And everybody started laughing when Ron – violently blushed down to his neck – started to babble to Harry. “Look mate, I like you and all, but…”  
Harry smiled “Don’t sweat it Ron. We could always spend a night with chess, aren’t we? Or at least, we could get some porn…”

Everybody laughed to ease the mood, but they quieted slowly eyeing their new partner for this first adventure.

So the first night began…


	2. 1st night, Hermione and Blaise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first pair for the first night:  
> Hermione and Blaise

Chapter 2. Hermione and Blaise

„If I didn’t know that you couldn’t tamper with Ginny’s spell, I would say, that you made this happen” Hermione teased the boy, as they got to the private little room, they got for that night.

They conjured up small cells and chambers along one side of the large room, where their bunks and hammocks had been hanging before.

“Why? You think I would cheat?” Blaise went for mock-offended, but smiled. “I would have get you sooner or later eventually.”

“That hurts, you know” Hermione pouted. “I thought there for a moment that you were interested” she added, as she squirted out of her blouse, and swiped her hair over her shoulder, reaching back to get off the necklace with the small locket on it from her neck. 

“You know what?” Blaise murmured in a lustful voice, as he glanced at her full breasts, only clad by her plain deep-blue bra. “I certainly am.”  
He stepped closer to the girl “Let me help with that” he reached for the clasp on the small silver chain, and the girl turned around, and tilted her head to get him a better access to it.

He managed to get off the necklace and as he put it down to the small night-table, his other hand traced down along the girl’s spine, and hesitantly stopped by the small clasp of her bra.  
“So what do you want?”

“Two rules” Hermione purred, as she leaned back into the boys touch. 

“Yeah?” Blaise asked, his voice a bit raspy. “What would that be?”  
He undid the clasp, and Hermione shrugged out of the soft garment, and turned around in one swift movement.

“One. Don’t ask or speak about me and Ron. Two. No name calling. I’m Hermione. No Granger, no mudb…” she was silenced by Blaise’s fingers on her mouth.

“Understood”

Hermione smiled. “Everything else, I think, we would figure out.”

“Yeah, I’m sure we will” Blaise murmured into Herm’s neck, as he was already guiding her backwards to the bed. They stumbled upon each other, and Hermione giggled as she reached for her wand, and cast a silencing spell on the door, and an easy contraceptive spell on herself.

She put the wand away at the night-stand, and leaned back invitingly.  
“Come on then, big boy…”

And Blaise more than happily obliged, spreading hungry kisses and licks around Hermione’s skin everywhere, he could reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's only me, but I feel like sharing: Blaise is Italian for me. I know he's a handsome black guy in the movie, but when I read the book, I imagined him as an Italian boy (maybe half, on his mother's side) with a quircky grin, and sparkling black eyes and amoroso tendencies. Just so you know. :)
> 
> It feels like it could turn out to be something like Decameron - short stories, divided by the nights they are told. Aaaand sex. :)
> 
> And this one actually turned out quite innocent. Sorry if that's not what you were waiting for. They wouldn't let me go any more voyeuristic on them... :)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. all mistakes are mine. if you found any, please kindly point them out to me, that would be really helpful :)  
> also: I love comments as much as any other writer... :)


End file.
